


Walk You Home

by sevendreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies
Summary: 다 왔다 안녕 잘 들어가 oh yeah yeahNow that you're home, good bye, and go inside너마저 보고 갈 테니까 어서 들어가I'll come and see you later, so get in quickly예쁜 뒷모습이 사라지고 나서After your pretty back dissapears from my sight돌아서는 그 순간 벌써 네가 그리워I already miss the moment when you turn around





	Walk You Home

“Guys! I’m leaving first!” Mark bids goodbye, before closing the door behind him and makes his way through the corridors to the main entrance.

 

The school halll is deserted, which is a usual scene for the clock is now showing close to 6 p.m. School ended like three hours ago, and it’s Tuesday when most of the students are still in Monday blues and not yet pumped for the week ahead, so mostly are going home immediately right after the bell rings. Ah, this is also the first week of school year after the summer break. Everyone’s mind is still filled with beaches, lemonades and vacation. Not yet ready for… well, homeworks and papers that need to be done.

 

Not so different for Mark, though. How he wishes he can spend more time at home just lounging around and playing video games all day with Renjun and Chenle, but like the wise man says, life must go on.

 

He didn’t have the pleasure to go straight to home today, but instead finding himself at the gym after school. Being at the school badminton team requires him to practice at least twice a week, and his schedule are both on Tuesday and Thursday. Mark doesn’t mind it, though. He’s one with lots of energy to spend at the first place, and he has time to catch up with his friends who are in the different classes.

 

Practice ended quite late because of the sudden tournament suggested by Jeno to pump everyone up for the upcoming competitions in three months, and the final match between Jaehyun (the senior two years above Mark) and Johnny (another senior who is actually already graduated, but still comes around sometimes to train them) was to good to pass on. With a small gap in the final score, Jaehyun finally won the match because apparently Johnny’s long legs failed him this time. Mark is pretty satisfied with the fact that he won over Jisung, and that means Jisung will treat him ice cream anytime he wants to for a week.

 

A sudden thunder blasts outside and startles Mark, making him frozen in his place. He just realizes now that the sky outside is darker than it used to, a total sign that it’s going to rain soon. He quickens his pace to the school’s front, hoping that he’ll be able to make it home before the rain starts falling.

 

The luck must not be on his side..

 

As soon as he steps outside, the rain starts pouring down like water flowing out of a faucet. It’s not a big of a rain that makes you have difficulties staring at the front, but definitely hard enough to make you soaked till the inside if you ever tried to run under it. Mark sighs, he remembers he didn’t pack an umbrella today (because who ever does?). Guess he’ll have to wait until the rain subsides.

 

“Hey, do you want to share umbrella with me?”

 

Too busy with his phone wanting to text his mom, Mark doesn’t realize there’s another person. He looks up wanting to answer but stops when he is met with an unfamiliar face. The boy in front of him shows Mark a friendly smiles, and Mark is stunned at his place for a few minutes until the boy waves his hand in front of Mark’s face.

 

“Eum..? You okay there?”

 

The words brings Mark back to the real world, and he shakes his head to focus himself. “I’m fine.. I’m fine, sorry. I was… surprised.” _Because of how beautiful you are._

 

The boy laughs, and it’s the kind of laugh that has his lips stretched wide, showing the rows of pearly white teeth and has the boy’s eyes turn into slits. The kind of laugh that Mark knows is infectious, feeling his smile growing unconsciously. It takes seconds until the boy’s laugh dies down, and he stares at Mark with playfulness in his eyes. “I’m sorry to surprise you, I’m Donghyuck, by the way. Lee Donghyuck.”

 

The gears in Mark’s brain starts turning, he never knows someone named Donghyuck at the school..

 

“I’m new around here, in case you’re wondering why it sounds so foreign.”

 

“Ah, that explains everything then.” Mark nods, “Am I that obvious?”

 

“The wrinkles on your forehead didn’t lie, though.” Donghyuck chuckles, voice blending in with the pitter patter of rain outside. “Even though gotta say that you look cute when you’re thinking, but nope. Wrinkles don’t suit you.”

 

Mark feels his face grows heated, he’s never good at people flirting with him. If Donghyuck notices the redness on Mark’s face, he doesn’t mention it. He opens his umbrella and puts it on top of the two of them, getting closer to Mark without hesitation even though Mark hasn’t even introduced himself properly.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“How can you be sure our houses are close? Or even on the same direction?” Mark blurts out suddenly. He doesn’t mean to be rude, Donghyuck’s (over) friendliness is a new thing for him and it’s fascinating. How someone can be so comfortable to a stranger they just met not more than 15 minutes ago.

 

“Feelings? I guess?” Donghyuck shrugs, “And I can really use a new friend. My house is close to the park, is it on the same direction with you or not?”

 

“Yes, my house is near the park too.”

 

“Nah, see? I think we’re fated, buddy.”

 

“Mark Lee. My name is Mark Lee.” Mark finally says five minutes into the walk, his shoulder keeps on brushing Donghyuck’s as they try to fit under the obnoxious yellow umbrella. Mark thinks that the color suits the owner a lot. Donghyuck stops his steps for a while and turns to face Mark, “It’s nice to meet you, Mark Lee.”

 

Donghyuck likes to talk, that’s for sure. At the span of fifteen minutes walk to their houses (Mark doesn’t know whose house they’ll find first), Donghyuck tells him about his recent move to the city, finding out the fact that Donghyuck is actually a year younger than him but in the same grade, and also how he had introductions to the choir club that’s why he went home late today too.

 

“This is my house.” Donghyuck suddenly stops in front of a house with low fences on the front, almost identical with the other houses. Mark doesn’t know what to do for now, so he follows Donghyuck right up to the front door and waits him as he opens the door. The rain is still pouring but at least a lot lighter than before, Mark braces himself to just sprint under the rain to his house but Donghyuck shakes his shoulder to grab his attention.

 

“Here, use the umbrella for you to go home.”

 

“But--”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Donghyuck shakes his head, “And thank you for accompanying me walking home today.”

 

“I’m the one who should be thankful,” For your smiles, “for the umbrella.”

 

Donghyuck smiles, and really, Mark likes the sight of it. “See you tomorrow at school, Mark. Be careful on your way home.” Donghyuck bids him goodbye before going inside, leaving Mark at the terrace looking at the Donghyuck’s back until it disappears from behind the door.

 

Now only accompanied with the sound of the rain, which Mark usually enjoys to calm his mind down, this time Mark thinks that he doesn’t mind the additional voice of the boy whose smile is warm enough to fight the coldness of the rainy afternoon air.

 

\---

 

The next day finds anxious Mark who can’t wait for the school day to over. He keeps glancing over to the clock, only to be disappointed because the arm clock doesn’t even move an inch since the last time Mark glanced at it.

 

A piece of folded paper is thrown at him suddenly, almost hitting his face but he reacts fast enough to dodge it. Mark looks around to see who threw it and finds Jeno staring at him from his seat two rows in front of him. “What?” Mark mouths. Jeno gestures for Mark to open the paper.

 

_You want to hang out after school? Renjun just bought a new game, he invited us all over._

 

At usual days, Mark will definitely says yes in a heartbeat. But as for today, as he eyes at the yellow umbrella peeking out from his school bag, all clean and dry, he musters his best sorry face and shakes his head at Jeno. The other is clearly surprised with the unexpected answer, he looks like he wants to ask something but the teacher comes back and they’re forced to cut the conversation short.

 

Jeno can be persistent when he wants to be. He immediately runs up to Mark as soon as the class is dismished, “Why are you not coming to Renjun’s house? Today is not your schedule for practice.”

 

“I have… Mr. Do told me to meet him up after school today, he said something about projects.”

 

“Mr. Do?” Jeno reconfirms, and Mark tries to hide his face from Jeno with focusing on packing his books. Mark is a terrible liar, and that will show immediately on his face. Mark prays to the Heavens above Jeno will let him off the hook this time.

 

“Eumm.. yes? Mr. Do?”

 

“Since when you’re somehow related to the Choir coach?”

 

“It’s… just….” _Brain! Come on, come up with something!_ “The coach saw the video of us busking the other day? The one we did at the mall?”

 

“Hmm…” Jeno is still not convinced (but who the hell will after seeing Mark’s lame attempts, really), and he probably will ask more if it’s not because of his phone ringing.

 

Saved by the bell, literally.

 

Jeno talks to the whoever it is on the other side of the phone for a while, before ending the call with lots of ‘okay, okay i’ll be there soon’ with a giddy smile on his face, so Mark guesses that it must be Renjun. He ends the call before grabbing his bag and turning to Mark, “Okay then, I’ll tell the other guys that you can’t join us this time.” Mark should be relieved right now because Jeno buys his bull, but he can’t, because Jeno’s eyes just screams ‘i know you lie and i’ll get the truth out of you next time’.

 

With Jeno out of his list of problems to deal, Mark grabs his bag and makes his way to the school auditorium where the choir usually practices. He remembers from Donghyuck said yesterday that today he’ll be introduced to the team and know about his position on the team, so Mark is planning to sneak inside the auditorium and gets a glimpse of Donghyuck’s singing.

 

Getting into the auditorium unnoticed is not a hard thing to do, Mark makes sure to sit on the seat far way to the back (almost in the dark) to prevent on being seen. He scans the group of people gathering close near the stage, and easily spotting Donghyuck laughing with Doyoung, one of the choir seniors. Donghyuck is easily fitting in the school it’s like he’s not just transferred one week ago.

 

Not long after, Mr. Do makes his appearance from behind the stage curtain. The choir members automatically stands at their place according to their vocal types, leaving Donghyuck alone at the side. Mr. Do greets them all with a melodious good afternoon, and then calling Donghyuck to stand beside him.

 

“Please, introduce yourself to the team.”

 

“Hello! My name is Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck.” The other choir members reply with ‘hello, donghyuck~” and the other’s face breaks into a smile, “I just transferred here around a week ago, and I am interested in joining the choir because I love singing.”

 

“Thank you, Donghyuck.” Mr. Do smiles at the boy, before turning to the others. “Do you guys have something to ask to Donghyuck?”

 

Someone raises their hand, Mark recognizes him as Taeil. “Donghyuck-ah, can you please sing for us?” Taeil requests, which has an immediate cheery response from the others. In short time, everyone is chanting for Donghyuck to sing. The boy who is being the center of attention only laughs with one hand shyly covering his mouth, he looks really shy Mark is a bit surprised to see that side of him.

 

“I’m sure my voice is not as good as you guys’,” Donghyuck starts, “but I’ll try my best.”

 

Just as Donghyuck is preparing himself on the piano, Mark feels something buzzing inside his school’s jacket pocket. It’s his phone. He has the thought to just ignore or reject the call for now, but when he looks at the screen to see the caller ID, it’s his mom and he really can’t avoid this one or he’ll get an earful later. With a heavy heart, he stands up from his seat and walks quietly outside to answer the call.

 

“Yes, yes mom. Yes, I know. I’ll be back home soon, I have something to do first at school.” Mark is silent for a while, “Okaay, mom. I’ll be careful. Okay, okay. I love you too.” Mark finally lets out his breath after his mom ends the call. Turned out his mother had a problem signing into her email account and asked Mark how to do it step by step. Not everyone is a fast adapter when it comes to technology. And despite surrounded by technology-inept sons, his mother still has some problems dealing with them sometimes.

 

He doesn’t mind helping his mom, but at the same time he feels a bit sad to miss Donghyuck’s performance.

 

“Hey.” A familiar voice greeting him from behind, and he turns around to see Donghyuck standing there with another smile on his face.

 

“He.. Hey.”

 

“What are you still at school at this hour? Do you have practice?”

 

Mark shakes his head, before slinging his backpack to the front and reaches for something inside. “Here,” he pulls out the yellow umbrella and hands it to Donghyuck, “I want to give this back to you.”

 

“Ah,” Donghyuck receives the umbrella happily, “Thank you! And you even folded it perfectly.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Donghyuck doesn’t need to know that it was Mark’s mom who finally decided to fold it when Mark was having a breakdown because he just couldn’t do it no matter how many times?

 

Donghyuck looks up at Mark after putting his umbrella away to his bag, “Do you have anything to do after this? Do you want to walk together? Ah, and! I’m craving for some ice cream. Wanna grab one at the mini market near the park?”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

Donghyuck loves chocolate ice cream, but some days he prefers vanilla ones. Just like today. While Mark, the ever loyal guy, is always choosing the watermelon ice cream without thinking twice. Donghyuck questioned his choice at first, but Mark defended his choice with “Watermelon is a nice fruit, okay!”

 

They sit down on one of the benches at the park, Mark’s idea. He doesn’t want to part with Donghyuck yet, and it is a great way to prolong their time together.

 

“Are you fitting well here, with the people at school?” Mark starts the conversation, his eyes focusing on the side of Donghyuck’s cheek that is smeared with chocolate. Unconsciously he raises a hand and lets his thumb swipes that chocolate off, “There’s ice cream… on.. on your cheek.”

 

Mark is silently cursing himself because of his sudden movement. If Donghyuck is flustered, then he really is good at hiding it. Mark turns his gaze away from Donghyuck and misses the faint blush creeping on the other’s cheeks. Donghyuck is taking his time before answering Mark’s question, “I think I am. The people here are nice, I’m glad it didn’t went like what I was afraid of.”

 

“How’s the choir practice?” Mark asks when they start walking again.

 

At the mention of the choir, Donghyuck’s face lights up. “I finally knew my position today. And they are all so wonderful! Have you ever heard the school’s choir sing, Mark?”

 

“I have, they have this mini concert every year. But I didn’t watch the latest one.”

 

“I’ll be on the next one in November!! You HAVE to come, okay, Mark?”

 

“November?” Mark thinks for a while, _when will the next badminton championship be? Is it in October.. or November? Or even December?_

 

“No no no, you have to promise me! You WILL watch my show.”

 

“Why should I?” Mark teases.

 

“Because you’re my friend! And friends support each other, you know.” Donghyuck pouts, and Mark succeeds to hold himself from pinching the other’s cheeks. Without them knowing, in the middle of their banter, they have arrived at Donghyuck’s house. Good things aways come to an end, Mark Lee. “Mark, you already promised and you will fulfill that promise.” Donghyuck says with a silly finality at his voice before walking up to the front door.

 

“Donghyuck!” Mark calls the other, stopping him from opening the door and looking back to look at Mark instead. “What?”

 

“I will watch your show. For you.”

 

Donghyuck raises both of his thumbs, the smile on his face clearly shows how satisfied he is at forcing Mark to watch his show. What Donghyuck doesn’t know is Mark will watch the show even if Donghyuck doesn’t ask Mark to. He bids goodbye once again to Mark but Mark’s brain has different plans as it commands his left frontal lobe to call the other again.

 

“Wait, Donghyuck!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“See you tomorrow.”

 

With a last blinding smile, Donghyuck finally disappears from behind the door and Mark turns on his heels to head for his home. His mind keeps replaying Donghyuck’s words over and over, _‘Friends support each other, you know.'_

 

 _Friends_ , Mark smiles at the word.

 

\---

 

It’s finally Friday that everyone is waiting for. Everyone’s mood is good, the atmosphere in the air is not as stifling as usual, and everyone is looking forward to the weekend. Even Mr. Moon’s command for Mark to bring the borrowed books for today’s class back to the library doesn’t dampen Mark’s mood at all. He happily nods and reaches for the book from Mr. Moon’s table, and bows to him before excusing himself.

 

Renjun and Jeno are planning to go to the fair, and as much as Mark is tempted to go, he doesn’t want to spend his weekend third-wheeling. Chenle is going to visit his grandmother in town, and Jisung and Jaemin are nowhere to be seen so Mark figures to just ring them up later. Mark’s thought somehow flies to Donghyuck, it’s been two days since Mark last saw him.

 

He is just done checking in the books from Mr. Moon’s class when he spots a familiar back sitting on one of the chair in the library. The person has his shoulders slumped. Mark watches as the person ruffles his hair and straightens his back before focusing back on whatever it is in front of him.

 

It’s Donghyuck, Mark is sure. What does he do at the library this fine Friday afternoon? Instead of lazing around preparing himself for the weekend?

 

Mark decides to go to the canteen first, before walking back to the library with ammunition in hands (canned coffees and snacks!). He doesn’t have anything to do and his mom just texted him that she’s going out with his dad for a date until night, so Mark doesn’t have to be home that early.

 

He slides into the chair right across Donghyuck slowly, trying not to make a sound. The other is looking so serious with his textbook (it’s Math, Mark takes a peek just now) and Mark doesn’t have the heart to pop his concentration. Donghyuck probably thinks of him as another person who is in the library to study. Mark puts the canned coffee on the middle of the table, and waits. He wants to know how long it will take for Donghyuck to finally realizes his presence.

 

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours… Mark doesn’t remember when does he fall asleep. The calm atmosphere of the library and the breeze from the air conditioner lull him to sleep in minutes.

 

“Mark.. Mark…”

 

“Eum.. Mom…. 5 minutes more please..”

 

“Mark…”

 

“Mom…”

 

“MARK!” Someone shouts his name right in his ear gets him jumping immediately on his seat. Where… is he? What.. time is it? Who is that person waking him up? Didn’t sound like his…mom? His eyes are still blurry and slowly trying to adjust to the lights. Slowly. slowly… the face in front of him is getting clearer… Donghyuck?

 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry!” is Mark’s automatic response, he rubs his eyes and slaps his cheeks lightly to wake himself up. He looks around, the other chairs in the library are now already stacked neatly at one side of the room. Some of the lamp inside the building is already off, giving an eerie feeling to the already kind-of-scary library. And Donghyuck himself has his backpack on and just waiting for Mark to stand up.

 

“Come on, the librarian is waiting for us. He’s closing the library in a minute now.”

 

They are out on the streets leading on to their house in no time, a comfortable silence forming a safe blanket for the two of them. Mark takes a glance at his watch, it shows 7 p.m. He slept quite long at the library, he figures.

 

“I was so surprised when I realized you in front of me, you know.” Donghyuck laughs lightly, “I wanted to wake you up but then you looked so peaceful. Like puppy. Ah no! Like a lion cub. Really. Did anyone ever tell you that you look like a lion cub when you slept?”

 

“Lion….cub?” Donghyuck nods enthusiastically, “Not a usual compliment, I guess.”

 

“Why did you at the library just now? I guess you didn’t go to the library just to sleep, did you?”

 

Mark grins bashfully, scratching his neck in embarrassment. “I was checking-in the books from Mr. Moon’s class when I saw you, and because I didn’t have anything to do I decided to join you.”

 

“But in the end--”

 

“I slept, I know it’s silly.” Mark chuckles, “I was supposed to be supporting you and all like a good friend I am, but failed.”

 

“It’s okay, your sleep-talking entertained me.” Donghyuck wiggles his eyebrows, teasing. While Mark is starting to panic, “What? Did I sleep-talk? What did I say?!”

 

“You might say one or two of your childhood secrets…”

 

“What?!”

 

“Or one or two of your current secrets... “

 

“Please please just forget--”

 

“Nope! I’m saving that for later, it will come handy in the future.” Donghyuck puts his tongue out at Mark. Mark is admitting defeat already.

 

“Finally, tomorrow is weekend!!!! I’m going to sleep right away after I get home. Doing the math works really drained me for the day.”

 

“You're that excited for the weekend? What is your plan for tomorrow?”

 

“Hmmmm,” Donghyuck is thinking, “I don’t have any particular plan in mind. If I end up not going anywhere, I think I’m just gonna sleep for two days straight.”

 

Mark’s brain is blarring sirens, telling him to just ask Donghyuck to hang out over the weekend. Maybe going to the fair, maybe going to the movies, or maybe just going around the city. There are lot of things that can be done around there, and Mark is fine with anything, really. As long as it's with Donghyuck. 

 

“Well, this is my house.” Donghyuck’s voice pulling Mark back from his thoughts and he looks around, disappointed at the familiar sight because that means they have to say goodbye again. Doesn’t know what’s pushing him, Mark is walking Donghyuck up until the front door today.

 

“Thank you for today, Mark. I know your plan to accompany me at the library kind of failed, but it’s the thoughts that counts.”

 

Mark smiles, “Anytime.”

 

Silence falls over the two of them. Only looking at each other’s eyes and clearly wanting to stay with each other a bit more. Too bad they are running out of things to say. After a while, Donghyuck’s sigh breaks the silence. “Good night, Mark. See you on--”

 

“Donghyuck-ah.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do.. you want to go to the fair, tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow? Just the two of us?”

 

“......Yes?”

 

“Just the two of us.” A shy smile forms on Donghyuck’s (pretty) lips, “A date, then.”

 

“No, no I don’t mean like that if you don’t want--”

 

“Yes.”

 

“--don’t want to, I-- What?”

 

Donghyuck turns his body around so he’s now fully facing Mark again, “Yes, I want to go to the fair tomorrow. With you. Only the two of us. And it’s a date.”

 

“It’s a date.” Mark says it once again, as if confirming that what he’s heard is true. “I’ll pick you up here at 2, tomorrow. How does that sound?”

 

“That’s… good. I usually wake up at 11 during holidays. So you’re on the right track, mister.”

 

Mark still can’t stop smiling as he watches Donghyuck opens the door and stepping inside, “Sleep well today Donghyuck-ah. See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you again at 2 p.m tomorrow!”

 

And the door closes softly, leaving Mark alone in the pavement wondering _which shirt he should use tomorrow_? _Which shoes? Should he bring flowers? Or chocolate?_ He needs help. And in no time, he already has Jaemin on the line.

 

“Yo, Mark Lee?”

 

“Jaemin, help me."

 

“Tomorrow? What’s with tomorrow?”

 

“I have a date to impress.”

  
  
\---

  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I am a new writer in the markhyuck ficdom! Please take care of me well! ^^ I am actually also a writer at another ficdom, especially EXO ficdom (my writer name there is pawsitivelytao, ring a bell?) This is my first time ever writing markhyuck, which is a really dear pairing to me. The pair that brought me into NCT and also the NCT ficdom itself. I've been wanting to write about them since long, having so many ideas but somehow it was harder to me to put it into words. Maybe because I'm not used to it yet. But I have ideas for future markhyuck works! So, I hope you'll anticipate it haha (but don't expect too much tho;_; kkk) 
> 
> All in all, I hope you enjoy this. Like with what you see as the title, this is inspired from the song in NCT DREAM's newest album "같은 시간 같은 자리/Walk You Home" which is my favorite song in the album!! This song is just sweet, and really easy to listen to, giving me the vibes of high school romance and youth! 
> 
>  
> 
> With love, 
> 
>  
> 
> Naz!


End file.
